


Marbles

by IllestRin



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dementia, Established Relationship, I guess whatever the hell this is, M/M, no beta we die like men, when isn't a song fic a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllestRin/pseuds/IllestRin
Summary: Gil Arroyo is getting older, but not all memory problems are due to just age.His husband takes care of him.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Marbles

**Author's Note:**

> So I started out wanting to write a story to the theme of Marbles, an absolutely beautiful and ethereal song by the Amazing Devil. 
> 
> And then I was like "what if I used some of the lyrics as dialogue."
> 
> And so this happened. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story. 
> 
> A link to the song - 
> 
> [The Amazing Devil - Marbles](https://youtu.be/BJvRTZmz2nY)

They had just celebrated Malcolm's 40th birthday together when Gil started showing signs. 

They didn't think much of it at the time, just another sign that Gil was growing older. Another sign that they both tried to ignore. 

All they wanted to do was enjoy what time they still had together. Every decade. Every year. Every month. Every day. Every moment.

Every extra grain of sand in the hourglass of life that Malcolm could spend with his husband was a gift he would continue to treasure. 

Gil didn't even go to the doctor at first. Malcolm didn't push. 

He had just forgotten a few things in the beginning. 

Gil started to forget important dates in their lives. Malcolm's birthdate, their wedding anniversary. 

Malcolm was patient. Love is an exercise in patience after all. 

Gil had retired from the NYPD and they had moved out of the city. They found a beautiful three bedroom cottage in upstate New York, something easy to maintain. It only had one level, Malcolm not wanting Gil to concern himself with the stairs as time grew on. The fenced in backyard contained a sprawling garden in need of some attention. It could give his ailing husband something to focus his attention on as his health started to decline. It was still close enough to the city that they were able to make all of Gil's medical appointments as they needed. 

It was perfect. 

Gil wrapped an arm around Malcolm's waist and placed a kiss against his temple as they both stared at their new home together. 

"You stole the best years of my life city boy." 

"I'll give them back." Malcolm replied cheekily. "Shall we?"

Gil and Malcolm Arroyo walk arm and arm into their new home together. 

_And I will wait and hope._

It was Early Onset Dementia. 

Gil had his good days and his bad days. His good days were cherished. He spent many of his good days in the garden among his flowers in the presence of the most important person in his life, Malcolm. 

Gil was having one of his bad days some months after moving into their new house, and some words were not coming to him as easily, but Gil was determined to be as independent as possible. 

Until Malcolm caught him trying to use a plastic bowl on the stove instead of the microwave, thankfully stopping him before a fire could be started. 

Sinking to the floor Gil was becoming visibly upset, the frustration on his face was clear as day. He looked up to Malcolm as he stood over him. "What's the point anymore. This. This isn't going away. I'm not going to get better.. I'm not going to get better…" The look on Gil's face was like he was drawing a blank on his husband's name and this broke Malcolm's heart. The younger man followed his husband to the floor, kneeling in front of him. Malcolm could see tears starting to fall and he couldn't hold back from embracing Gil tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"I don’t know, but I’m here, I’m all yours, dear heart don’t cry."

Malcolm pulls back and wipes his husband's tears away as best he can, knowing his face is much the same. "Your eyes aren’t rivers there to weep. But a place for crows to rest their feet." 

Malcolm stands up first, helping his husband to stand. "It's going to be ok dear heart. Now, what would you like to eat?"

_And I will wait and hope._

"Where is Jackie? I know I just talked to her."

Gil started having days where he only remembered being married to Jackie Arroyo. 

These were the hardest for Malcolm to manage, not wanting to upset his husband with the truth. But when the man he has loved for most of his life cannot remember him through no fault of his own, Malcolm's heart shatters a little more every day. 

And when Gil finally realizes what has happened, his face crumbles. 

"Oh.. oh Malcolm, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." 

Malcolm smiles at his husband, knowing that his own crow's feet are becoming more noticable. He does all that he can to express his love and his patience for this man, his husband, his everything. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I’ve loved you, for a hundred years."

"Certainly fucking feels like it." Gil tries to crack a smile, finding comfort with this man that becomes more of a stranger to him with each passing day.

_And I will wait and hope._

Gil took a fall, and though he physically recovered, his bad days started to outnumber his good. Malcolm hired a nurse to visit daily, but he still wanted to be his husband's main caretaker. Some days Gil would wander, and Malcolm would do his best to follow and keep his husband from trouble. 

On the worst of his days Gil would not leave his bed, the confusion setting in. 

Malcolm would spend these days perched as close to his husband as possible, his heart aching. He gently picks up one of Gil's hands, softly rubbing his thumb against the back.

"And now, even though you’re mad and these memories won’t stay, it’s okay, Gil. Cause now I get to meet you for the first time every single day." Malcolm brings Gil's hand up to his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles. 

"I'm scared of the dark." The soft, quivering inflection of Gil's voice left barely contained a shadow of what the man once was. 

"It's ok. I'm here dear heart."

Malcolm curls up as close to Gil as possible, laying his head on his husband's shoulder, knowing this was just as much for Gil's comfort as his own. 

"I’ll wait and hope. And rest my head at night, content. Knowing where my marbles went."

_And I will wait_

_And I will wait_

_And I will wait_

_And hope.._

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us at the 18+ [Prodigal Son Trash Discord](https://discord.gg/KZxYFDJ)


End file.
